What Was and Should Never Be
by Shae07
Summary: Revised: 2nd installment to the Lexi series. The boys get called in as back up for a run of the mill vampire case, or so they think. I'm horrible with summaries :) Reviews welcomed and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**2 years ago:**_

 _The long-haired red head looked at her friend who sat across the booth from her. The dark-haired girl's eyes glossed over from potential tears as she stared across the room, her face looked as if she'd seen a ghost._

" _Lex, are you ok?" Charlie Bradbury questioned her friend, as she followed the girl's gaze._

" _It's him," Lexi replied quietly, as she batted her eyes to subside the tears that wanted to fall._

" _Who?" the red-head was confused._

" _Bryan."_

 _Charlie's mouth fell open slightly as she spotted the man. He was tall, with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was in a booth across the room from them with a pretty, long-haired blonde woman, who sat on the other side of the table from him._

" _Bryan," Charlie looked over to her friend, and emphasized her next words, "_ _ **the Bryan."**_

 _Lexi just nodded slowly and looked down to the half empty margarita in front of her. She put her elbow up on the table as she tried to shield her face from view._

" _Can we go?" she asked her friend quietly._

" _Of course," Charlie replied, shoving her half eaten chicken nachos to the side and grabbing her phone from the table._

 _The two of the stood up from the table and Charlie instinctively put herself between Lexi and the other side of the room where the man sat, as they made their way to front of the restaurant to pay._

 _The car ride back to the motel was quiet, Charlie sat in the passenger seat of the Challenger and glanced over at her friend occasionally._

" _Of all the towns I've stopped in," Lexi finally began, "I always avoid Memphis, so I can avoid him."_

" _People move," Charlie replied gently, then pulled out her laptop from the bag in the floorboard._

" _But I know him," the dark-haired girl stated, "He'd never move to Missouri, much less a smaller town like Fulton, and did you see the blonde he was with?"_

 _Charlie didn't respond as she quickly typed away on her keyboard._

" _He doesn't like blondes," the hunter continued, "a red-head I could understand, but a blonde? She probably cooks casseroles and shit, wearing a little apron, like Betty freakin' Crocker. That's what he always wanted, a trophy wife."_

 _Charlie had pulled up the blue-eyed man's social media page and could see photos of him and the blonde girl, wedding photos we're the most recent on his timeline._

 _Lexi pulled her car to a stop in front of the motel and glanced over at Charlie to see what she was doing on her laptop._

" _Charlie?"_

" _Sorry Lex," she looked up at her friend, "I was doing a little digging, looks like her name's Mary, she's a nurse, who is originally from Fulton, she attended the University of Memphis, and she has several pictures of food on here, all of which, I think she made."_

 _Charlie turned the screen so her friend could see. The wedding photo portrayed a picture perfect couple._

" _They just recently got married," the red-head said quietly, "From what I can tell, they've been dating nearly two years."_

" _Two years?" the dark-haired girl glared at the screen and shook her head, "I was with him three years ago."_

 _Charlie knew that Bryan was the only person to ever break her best friend's heart and he was lucky she wasn't around back then to kick his ass for it. They had been together a couple years before he'd proposed and Lexi thought she was ready to settle down with him and start a life, until she walked in on him and a woman he worked with. It devastated Lexi, and Bryan begged and pleaded for her to take him back, but the dark-haired girl packed up and left town, no good-byes or screw you, just disappeared in the middle of the night. Charlie felt that damage was one of the reasons Lexi stayed guarded when it came to men or anyone for that matter, she didn't let people in, Charlie was her only exception. Lexi would go out for the occasional fling, Charlie had witnessed that in action. She wouldn't spend the night with just anyone, she picked her person out of the crowd. Men only 'thought' they were in charge, having picked up the pretty dark-haired women at the bar, but Lexi had set her sights on them, and when she set her sights on something she wanted, Lexi always got what she wanted._

 _Once she had left Memphis, Lexi dove back into the life. Hunting monsters and chasing things that went bump in the night. She only thought she wanted out of hunting, Bryan proved her wrong._

" _What do you say we pack up and we get the hell out of this town?" Charlie suggested to her friend, as she slammed the laptop shut, "There's a convention over in Saint Louis this weekend. We can go splurge on some collectables."_

 _Lexi nodded her head with a small smile, "I love you."_

" _Love you too," Charlie put a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled warmly._

 _ **Present:**_

Lexi Wilson looked down at the article on the computer screen again, "Fulton Women Dies After Animal Attack". That article was the third animal attack she'd seen information on for the small town in Missouri. Her hunter instinct told her that it wasn't an animal, the victims were drained of blood. She knew it was probably a vampire. She also knew, because she had checked after she saw the first article, that _he_ still lived in Fulton.

Normally, Lexi would just take off to the town and take care of business as usual, but that wasn't the case this time. She never needed her best friend more than she did at that moment. Charlie would keep her mind occupied on other things and not on the past, she would help be Lexi's distraction, but she would also keep her focused on the case, that's one reason she loved her best friend and that's what Lexi needed, someone to keep her focused and distracted all at the same time.

The dark-haired girl looked at her cellphone which laid beside her laptop. She hated herself already for what she was about to do, it made her look weak, as if she couldn't handle a vampire on her own. The vampire would be a piece of cake, it's what would happen if she ran into _him_ that left her feeling sick to her stomach. Lexi picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts and hit send on a familiar name. She needed focus and distraction.

She smiled when he answered the phone, "Hey Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding me?" Dean stated as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"It's definitely not the usual fleabag motel we stay in," the younger brother commented as he gazed up at the tall building.

Once Dean parked the Impala, they grabbed their bags and headed for the front door.

"Room 211 would mean we're on the second floor," Sam began as they made their way through the front door.

The older brother pointed towards the first set of elevators he saw, and noted no one was monitoring the front desk. Once inside the elevator, Sam pushed the number two on the button panel and the doors slowly closed. Dean looked awkwardly over at his brother.

"This is weird."

"It's just an elevator Dean, lots of places have them."

"Not our places," the brother replied as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

They made their way down the hall until they came to a stop in front of a door with 211 on it. Dean knocked three times, within a matter of seconds the door opened, and there stood Lexi.

"Honey, we're home," Dean joked before he walked into the room. He reached out and patted the girl on top of the head as he passed her.

Sam smiled at Lexi as he closed the door behind him and reached over to give her a quick hug, "Hey Lex, how are you?"

"I'm good," she replied with a smile, "How about you guys?"

"Good."

Lexi knew from the look on his face, that was a lie, but she didn't call him out on it. He wanted her to think things were okay, because he didn't want her worried about what was going on with the Darkness, but that was a constant worry on her mind. It had been several months since she'd last seen the Winchesters, but they kept in touch. It was a requirement that Lexi "check in" at least once a week to let them know she was okay.

"So," Dean began with his usual smirk, "Do you put all the guys up in style like this, or are we special?"

"I wanted adjoining rooms," she replied and pointed to the door across from her king size bed, "Your beds are through that door, and you even have your own bathroom."

"Awesome," Dean gave her a quick high five, before he walked through the door and tossed his bag on one of the double beds.

"So," Sam dropped his bag on the floor beside the door, and crossed his arms as Lexi walked over to sit on the foot of her bed, "you called us in to help with a vampire? Just how big is this nest?"

"I don't know," the girl gave her friend a slight shrug of her shoulders, "could be one or five."

The younger brother looked at her curiously, he knew Lexi had taken down a vampire or two before, so what was different with this case.

"What's really going on?"

Lexi hated the look he gave her, he knew something else was up, something that bothered her enough to call them and she felt childish about it all of the sudden. She didn't have many real friends, Charlie was pretty much the only one. That was until she met Sam and Dean, two people Charlie had trusted and loved unconditionally. They were damaged, like Lexi, maybe that was part of what drew Charlie to all of them, the nurturer in her had to try and take care of them the best she could.

"I'm sorry," she began as Dean moved to stand in the doorway, "It's really stupid, but normally in this situation I would call Charlie, but…"

The brothers exchanged looks and Dean was the one to speak, "Are you pregnant?"

Lexi's mouth fell open and the shocked expression on her face gave them the answer before she spoke, "God no! Really Dean?"

"Sorry," he crossed his arms, "What is then?"

"A few years ago, Charlie and I wound up in this town and I saw someone I hadn't seen in a long time," Lexi began, she picked at a chipped place in her nail polish, "My ex-fiancé and his wife live here, I wasn't aware at the time, I assumed he was still in Memphis. Well, they still live here, and it's a small enough town, the chances of me running into them, are very high."

"So, you called us, because you're afraid of running into some guy?" Dean sounded a little angry and Sam shot him a 'shut the hell up' look.

"I know, it sounds stupid when you say it out loud, I'm sorry."

"A case is a case," Sam was the voice of reason, "hunting vampires solo, especially when you don't know how many there are, is dangerous. It's good that you called Lexi, even if the motive wasn't entirely case related."

"What'd this guy do?" Dean questioned, "I mean, you were engaged, what did he do to screw that up?"

"A girl he worked with, that's who he did," she replied, "And I walked in on them. He apologized, said he'd drank too much at the office party, and he didn't know what had come over him, it was a moment of weakness, that wouldn't happen again."

"What did you do?"

"I left," Lexi answered the older brother, "I packed my stuff in the middle of the day while he was at work, left that night after he went to sleep."

"You ran away," the younger brother stated.

"Pretty much," she replied sheepishly, "Not my best moment, but I had no reason to stay."

Neither man responded at first, they didn't have the best track record when it came to relationships, but Sam finally spoke, "Well, his loss."

Lexi gave him an appreciative smile, "Thanks."

The dark-haired girl had already researched the case enough to know, that all three people were last seen leaving the local honky-tonk bar on the outskirts of town. All three victims were found within a ten-mile radius of the joint.

They went down to the bar with the intention of questioning the bartender on the missing people. The three of them decided it was best to go dressed as they were, fitting in would be better than standing out in FBI attire. The bar was buzzing with a handful of people, it smelled like beer and cigarettes with a splash of liquor. Once they stepped inside, a tall brunette with Daisy Duke shorts on, and a low cut top, which showed off all of her assets, walked past. Dean eyed the woman up and down, but before he had a chance to nudge his brother, Lexi had hit him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"What?" he acted innocently, "You probably have that same outfit."

Lexi shook her head at the man, "I _might_ have those shorts, but that's not why we're here."

"Let's go talk to the bartender," the younger brother said, then moved towards the bar.

Sam showed the picture he had of the three missing people to the blonde behind the bar, but she was more interested in the tall man showing her the photo, than she was the people in it. The three of them sat at the bar and no one noticed the person who walked up beside the dark-haired girl.

"Excuse me."

Lexi heard the man speak, and turned to look at the dark-haired man who had walked up beside her. He was tall with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and from the way he was built, he worked out, _a lot._ She couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her face.

"I noticed you when you walked in," he said with a warm smile, "and I wanted see if I could buy you a drink."

"Well, of course," she swiveled her bar stool around to face the man, as he motioned for the bartender.

Sam slipped the photo back into his jacket pocket and looked past Dean at the back of Lexi's head. She had one elbow on the bar and had started to twirl a strand of her hair. It was obvious by her body language she was in full flirt mode. Dean glanced over to see what had captivated his brother's attention, then rolled his eyes at Sam as he quipped, "Thought _that's_ not what we're here for."

"Want to go find a table in the back? That way we have a clear view of the entire bar," the younger brother asked as the bartender sat down two beers in front of them before she placed a beer and a blue drink in front of Lexi and her new friend.

"Might as well," Dean picked up the beer and shook his head at the dark-haired girl, then he headed off to find a table.

"Name's Logan," the man said as Lexi picked up her drink.

"Lexi."

"What brings you and your friends to this hole in the wall?" he questioned as he glanced to the table where the Winchester brothers had sat down.

"Family road trip," she replied quickly, "Is it true what I've seen in the papers, that three people have been attacked by some kind of animal out here?"

"That's what I've heard," he responded.

Lexi looked surprised, "Really?"

Logan nodded his head as he took another sip of his beer.

An hour or so had passed, and neither Dean, nor Sam, had seen anything too out of the ordinary at the bar. Lexi finished her third drink, usually she had a two-drink limit while working a case, but Logan insisted she have another, and she couldn't bring herself to tell Mr. Muscles no. She definitely felt a slight buzz and decided it was best to get some air.

"I think I'm going to step outside for some fresh air," she stated as she stood up from her stool.

"I'll go with you," he replied, "After all, there's still a wild animal on the loose out there."

Lexi smiled appreciatively, although she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she wasn't one to stand in the way of a man's attempt at chivalry, especially one who looked like he did.

Sam cut Dean a suspicious look as they watched the man follow Lexi out the door.

The dark-haired girl walked out the front door of the bar and followed the pea gravel pathway around the side of the building. She leaned back against the brick wall and took a deep breath, the cool night air filled her lungs.

"Are you okay?" Logan questioned sincerely.

"Yea, just too much smoke in there."

She felt his hand gently trail down her arm and realized he had moved to stand directly in front of her. He was definitely invading her personal space, and she wasn't sure if she cared.

"I know this is very forward," his voice was low and seductive, "but I really want to kiss you right now."

A sly smile crossed her lips before she leaned up and gently placed her lips on his for a moment before she slowly pulled away. Logan searched her face and realized she was on the same page he was and he moved closer to her. He pinned her body up against the brick wall and kissed her passionately, his hands pinned her hands slightly above her head. Lexi was lost for moment in the kiss, before Logan moved to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She had not planned on her night going in this direction. Then she heard a familiar sound, it sounded as if something ripped through flesh, and she pushed him off her. She saw the fangs protruding from his mouth and was instantly disappointed.

"Really?!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry sweetheart," he snarled, and then, as if she weighed nothing, he flung her into the dumpster nearby.

Lexi felt the pain shoot through her body from the impact as she crumpled onto the gravel. He moved faster than her brain could register, and he had her pulled up to her feet and had pinned up against the dumpster. He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head to the side, which left her neck fully exposed. Lexi yelled out as his fangs ripped through her skin, and she struggled to push him away, but she knew it was useless, he was ten times stronger than any normal human should be. Lexi never realized the fear that can wash over you, as you feel your blood being drained, but she felt it at that moment. She felt like an idiot and she hated herself, she had let this monster fool her and she had no way of fighting him off.

Logan came up for a moment, and leaned back to look at Lexi again, she could see blood smeared around his mouth and trailing from the corners, _her blood,_ the sight made her sick to her stomach. She heard the 'swoosh' of the blade as it sliced the air before it cut clean through Logan's neck. She watched as his head rolled off his shoulders and hit the ground with a 'thud', then his body crumpled to the ground as well.

Dean stood there with the machete in his hand, Sam was a few steps behind him.

"You good?" Dean's voice was concerned.

"Yea," she replied quickly, then gingerly touched the bite mark on her neck that was still bleeding, "I'm good."

"Looks like we found the vampire," Sam stated, "Question is, was he the only one?"

"I don't think so," Lexi responded, "He knew I was with you, I told him we were on a family trip. I'm not the best target, I wasn't alone."

"You're welcome," Dean said with a smirk.

Once back at the hotel, Lexi showered and threw on some jogging pants and a t-shirt. She towel dried her hair before she came out of the bathroom, and she moved over to the doorway which led into the adjoining room. She gently knocked on the wall inside the room.

Sam sat on the foot of his bed with a first aid kit beside him. He motioned for her to come and sit down.

"You okay?" he questioned before he applied some antibiotic ointment to the wound.

"No," Lexi responded, disappointment in her tone, as he placed a large bandage across her neck, "I'm not okay. I just made out with vampire."

The dejected look on her face made the younger brother laugh a little, and she shoved him, "It's not funny Sam."

"It is a little funny," he responded, "You let that guy distract you."

"You would have done the same thing, if the roles were reversed."

The girl stood up and made her way back to the doorway as Dean came out of the bathroom, he had just showered and was in jogging pants and a black t-shirt.

"You know Lex," he began, which caused her to pause in the doorway, "if you wanted someone to bite you, all you had to do was ask."

The boyish smirk on his face made her want to punch him, but she just flipped him her middle finger, then waved it over to Sam and shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Another body was found off of Route 7,"_ the newscaster announced from the TV in Lexi's room, " _it appears to be another animal attack, the victim was male, and the Game Warden is investigating further with the Calloway County Sheriff's Department._ "

Lexi adjusted the black top she wore in the mirror, before she slipped on the grey jacket that matched the pants she wore. She rather enjoyed getting to dress up like an FBI agent once in a while. She had curled her short hair and pinned it back nice and neat. She slipped on her black rimmed 'fake' glasses to complete her look and stood back from the mirror.

"Glasses really?" Dean questioned from the doorway, he was dressed in his black FBI suit, "You're supposed to be an FBI agent, not a _naughty_ librarian."

"Oh, shut up," she tossed him her credentials, "it's part of my identity, besides, statistics show, men are ten times more likely to talk to the sexy librarian, than they would your average woman."

"Uh huh," Dean flipped open her badge with her ID, and sure enough, Lexi had on the glasses in her photo and he read the name out loud, "Special Agent Holly Golightly huh?"

Lexi smiled brightly, "It's my favorite movie."

The green-eyed man tossed her badge back as Sam walked up, he was still straightening his tie. He looked over at Lexi and nodded approvingly, "Nice glasses."

"That's your fantasy isn't it Sammy," Dean shoved his brother's shoulder, "Sexy nerd girl."

"Dean!" Sam shot his brother a glare, he didn't feel comfortable with this conversation, "Can we go now?"

Lexi followed them to the hotel door, "Did you just call me _sexy_ Winchester?"

Dean opened the door and chose to ignore her question, as Sam walked out ahead of Lexi. The dark-haired girl flipped the older brother's red striped tie as she walked past him out the door, and said in a sing song voice, "You think I'm sexy."

"You'll be driving yourself if you keep that up," Dean called out to her as she continued down the hall.

Once at the crime scene, they learned the victim was last seen at the little honky-tonk bar two nights earlier. He had been completely drained of blood and had strange claw marks from one side of his neck to the other.

"Thank you for help," Sam said to the local police officer, and the man nodded his head before he walked away.

"Claw marks?" Dean questioned quietly to Sam and Lexi.

"Could be a way of covering up the bite marks? Once they've drained the victim completely, slash open the neck to hide the wounds," Lexi stated.

"True," the younger brother replied, "and if he went missing two days ago, we're dealing with more than one vampire and they're draining the victims slowly."

"So, I guess that means we go back to the bar this evening?" the girl questioned.

"Yes," the older brother began, then glared at Lexi, "Except this time no distractions."

"Seeing as how this victim is male, I would assume we're looking for a female vamp as well," Lexi retorted.

"Either way, we'll stick together, no one goes anywhere, with anyone," Sam interrupted the two of them.

The trio changed back at the hotel before they headed out to the bar. Sam led the way through the bar, which was more crowded tonight, but it was a Friday. He found a table tucked away in the back corner. From there, they had a good visual of the entire bar, and every exit. The two brothers each sat down, but Lexi didn't join them.

"I'm going to the bar, it'll take a waitress forever to get back here to us, and we'll look suspicious if we don't have any drinks on the table," she stated, "Beer all around?"

The two brothers nodded their agreement and watched as she made her way to the bar.

Once she made it to the bar, she waited for the bartender to make her way down to her. Lexi smiled warmly at her, noticing it was the same blonde headed bartender from last night and held up three fingers, "Three beers please."

It wasn't until Lexi felt the hand lightly touch her arm that she realized someone had walked up beside her.

"Lexi?" she hadn't heard that voice in years, and her whole demeanor stiffened as she turned to stare into the all too familiar bright blue eyes, "My God, it is you."

"Bryan," she barely managed to utter his name. He was still as good looking as the day she'd met him, but that didn't change the knot that formed in her stomach.

He smiled genuinely and looked her up and down, "You still look amazing."

The dark-haired girl didn't respond, she just stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's _really_ good to see you," he continued.

The bartender placed the three beers down on the bar in front of Lexi, and the hunter smiled to the blonde and nodded her thanks.

"It's…it's good to see you too," she stuttered, it was a lie.

"How have you been?" he questioned, "Where have you been?"

Lexi felt a hand touch her lower back gently and felt someone else's body come up behind her. She knew the cologne that emanated off the man behind her, and her body instinctively relaxed.

"Gonna introduce me to your friend darlin'?" Dean questioned as he leaned in closer to Lexi's face. He glared at Bryan.

"Sweetie," she reached up to cup the side of Dean's face with her hand, "This is Bryan."

"Dean," the hunter reached out to shake the other man's hand, and from the slight grimace on his face, Dean might have squeezed a little harder than necessary.

Lexi could tell Bryan looked surprised to see her with another man, but it had been several years, why wouldn't she have moved on?

"Lexi and I go way back," he tried to sound smooth, like he wanted to intimidate the green-eyed man.

"So I've heard," Dean wasn't one to be intimidated.

"What brings you to Fulton?" the blue-eyed man questioned Lexi with a smile.

"Just passing through," she replied slowly, "I'm surprised you aren't still in Memphis."

The man looked down at his hands and Lexi noticed he didn't have on a wedding band, "My wife and I moved here, it's her hometown, but she passed away last year."

"Oh," Lexi said remorsefully, "I'm so sorry Bryan."

"Thank you," the man replied, then smiled once again, "I should be going. It was really good to see you Lexi."

"Yea, you too," she lied.

Bryan walked away and Lexi turned back to the bar, grabbed one of the bottles and handed it to Dean, then took the other two in her hands.

"You okay?" the green-eyed man questioned.

"Yea, how…how did you know it was him?"

"Body language," he replied, and Lexi looked at him quizzically.

"Body language?"

"You were frozen, and the Lexi I know doesn't freeze when it comes to a guy," he stated, then took a swig of his beer.

"Thanks."

"Welcome, _sweetie_ ," he mocked her, then pointed his beer towards the back indicating that they should go back to the table.

"So was that…?" Sam began to question as the two of them got close to the table.

"Yep," Dean interrupted his brother, as Lexi slid behind the table to sit beside Sam.

"You good?" he questioned her as she sat down.

She nodded her head as she took a sip of her beer.

They had sat there for a little over an hour when Sam sat up a little straighter to get a better view, "Isn't that Bryan?"

Both Lexi and Dean looked over in the direction the younger brother indicated, and saw Bryan, leaning on the tall brunette who had been wearing the Daisy Duke shorts the night before. They made their way to the exit and it was obvious Bryan was intoxicated.

"Great," Dean said under his breath, then quickly moved from his seat toward the door they had just went out.

Lexi and Sam followed him across the bar, and both brothers pulled out their pistols as they opened the door which led to the side of the bar where Lexi had been attacked the night before. Normal bullets wouldn't do much to stop a vampire, but Lexi had suggested dipping the bullet tips in dead man's blood to slow down any vampires they came across.

Once outside, there was no sign of the brunette or Bryan, Lexi spotted something lying a few steps away from the exit and went to pick it up. She opened the wallet and saw Bryan's bright blue eyes staring at her from the driver's license. She saw the ragged edge of something stuffed in amongst a few twenty dollar bills. She pulled out the photograph and recognized the blonde woman, Mary, but it was the other person in the photo that made Lexi's heart jump into her throat.

"Son of a…" she said under her breath, "Guys, we have to find Bryan."

Both brothers looked at her as she flashed the picture to them, it showed Mary and small dark haired little girl, "He's got a little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean laid a map out of the area on the hood of the Impala, while Sam shined a flashlight down on it. There were two areas already circled in permanent marker on it.

"The bartender said these two were the only areas near here with abandoned buildings," Sam pointed to the map.

"We'll check out this one first," Dean replied as he pointed to one of the circles, then walked toward the back of the Impala and opened the trunk.

He handed his brother a machete as Lexi approached, and she reached in the truck for the weapons she had packed. She pulled out a quiver of arrows, slipped it over her head, and then pulled out her bow. Dean pulled out his machete and looked at Lexi, "Ready Robin?"

"The arrows were Sam's idea, he dipped them in dead man's blood. I'll swap with you."

"I'll pass," he replied, then closed the trunk.

The three hunters made their way down the trail which led to the first cabin. They came to a stop in the tree line about a hundred yards in front of the cabin. Sam was about ten yards from the dark-headed girl and Dean was about twenty yards on the opposite side of her. The creak from the front door opening made Lexi shoot a quick look the youngest brother, who gave her a quick nod. The girl pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back, nocked it, and drew the arrow back.

Two men walked out of the cabin, the first one wiped blood from his mouth with his shirt sleeve. He had made it about halfway from the door to the tree line when Lexi let the arrow fly straight into his chest. Before the second vamp could register what happened, he was struck in the chest with an arrow.

The Winchesters moved from the trees toward the two vamps on the ground, and Lexi nocked a third arrow just in case, and slowly followed them, she held the bow to her side, ready to aim if anyone else came through the front door. Sam approached the guy closet to him, fangs visible in his mouth, and he quickly decapitated the man, while his brother did the same.

Another vampire walked out of the cabin, upon seeing the sight in front of him, he quickly lunged for Sam, but Lexi slowed him down with an arrow to the shoulder, which gave Sam enough time to swing his machete around slice through the man's neck. Dean looked back toward Lexi in time to see the brunette woman from the bar come up behind her. He tried to call out to her, but something struck him over the head and everything went black.

Dean slowly woke up and realized he was on a wood floor, his hands were cuffed to a wooden pillar which acted as a support beam in between the living area of the cabin and the kitchen. He saw their weapons on the island in the kitchen, then he looked over to the second pillar about 8 feet away and saw his brother still unconscious, but handcuffed, just as he was. He managed to sit up, his head throbbed, but that was the least of his worries.

"You ok?" a familiar voice questioned and he looked to the kitchen and saw Lexi was tied to a chair.

"Yea, you?"

She nodded her head and he looked back over to his brother, who had started to stir, "Sam, wake up."

The younger brother jerked to attention and quickly took in his surroundings as he pulled himself up to a sitting position, "What the hell happened?"

"The girl from the bar," Lexi snarled, "How'd she even know we were coming?"

"Easy," a man's voice said from the hallway as he made his way into the kitchen, "We set you up sweetheart."

Bryan squatted down in front of Lexi and gently caressed her face, "I _have_ missed you."

She looked confused, "Bryan, what the hell?"

"I'd forgotten how good you look when you're angry," Bryan said as he ran his hand up her thigh, "Some things never change."

"So the picture in your wallet," Sam stated from the floor, "That was just a ploy to get us here?"

The man turned his attention to the younger brother with a smile.

"After I saw what you did to Logan, I knew we were dealing with hunters," Bryan said, then cupped Lexi's face with one hand, she tried to jerk away from his touch, "What a surprise it was to find Lexi Wilson in on the action. I used to think you were the one who got away."

"You're a monster," she seethed.

He backhanded her across the face, "I never thought you'd be whoring around with some hunters."

"Leave her alone," Dean's voice was more like a growl and Bryan glared at the man as he stood up.

"So what'd you do Bryan?" Lexi said to turn his attention away from the brothers, "Kill your wife and child?"

"No," the brunette made her way into the kitchen, with a wicked smile, "That was all me."

"And gave me a life I never would have dreamed possible," Bryan said with a smile to the woman, then looked down to Lexi, "It's not too late for us Lexi."

Dean noticed a loose nail in the floorboard beside the pillar and he began to pry it out of the floor without gaining any attention, but Lexi caught sight of his movements.

"HA," Sam scoffed at the blue-eyed man.

"Lucy," Bryan said to the brunette beside him, "Drink the mouthy one first."

The woman smiled and made her way towards Sam. She dropped down on her knees in front of him and took in a deep breath, then said seductively, "You smell delicious."

"Bryan," Lexi said quietly, "please, don't do this."

"I'll make you a deal," he squatted back down in front of her with a slight smile, "You join me, and I'll let Scooby Doo and Shaggy live."

"Lexi, no," Sam said, but she answered Bryan without hesitation, "Fine."

Bryan brought his wrist to his mouth and ripped open his flesh, then shoved it into Lexi's mouth for a few moments, before he pulled his hand away.

"That's my girl," he said, then kissed her violently.

Between the blood, and Bryan's tongue in her mouth, it was all Lexi could do to keep from vomiting, but she knew she had to keep Bryan distracted just a little bit longer. Lucy was still on her knees in front of Sam, twirling a strand of his hair between her fingers. It was only a matter seconds after she had ingested Bryan's blood that she could hear every little noise, there must be a pond nearby because she could here frogs.

Bryan pulled away from Lexi and wiped the blood from his mouth, "Now sweetheart, all you have to do is feed."

He ripped the ropes away which had Lexi tied to the chair and pointed her in the direction of the green-eyed hunter, "After all, I said _I_ would let them live, I never said _you_ would. The hunger you feel right now; you won't be able to control yourself. That first taste of blood, and you'll drain him dry."

Lexi didn't move, so Bryan pushed her in Dean's direction, "Go on now."

Lexi took a few steps towards the man on the floor and felt the syringe of dead man's blood still in her jacket pocket.

Dean looked up at Lexi and saw her cut her eyes down her coat pocket. When she got close to him, she moved to her knees, and she could hear his heart beating steadily from his chest. Lucy was right about one thing, the smell of the blood pumping through his veins was delicious. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it to the side, which gave her a clear view of his neck and the hunger she felt grew stronger and the noises in her head got louder. His heart beat faster the closer she leaned in, until her mouth was mere inches from his neck. She heard the latch release from his handcuffs and his hand slip into her pocket. She spun around and lunged at Lucy, knocking her away from Sam, as Dean went for Bryan.

Lexi was able to snap Lucy's neck with her bare hands and looked down in shock at what she was capable of. She moved over to rip the cuffs off Sam, and they turned to see Dean had slammed Bryan up against the wall, the syringe sticking out of his shoulder.

"You bitch," Bryan snarled at Lexi as she walked to the kitchen island and grabbed one of the blades.

Dean stepped aside as Lexi moved closer glaring at Bryan, "You really are a dick."

"You're a whor…."

He wasn't able to finish his statement as Lexi swung the machete like a baseball bat and sliced the blade through his neck and into the wall behind him. She pulled the weapon from wall with ease and offered it to Dean, "Make it quick."

"What?" he questioned confused.

Sam moved to decapitate the brunette for good measure.

"I'm a vampire," she replied innocently, "I know what you have to do."

"Lex, we can cure you," Sam said as he walked up, "you haven't fed yet."

It was Lexi's turn to look confused, "There's a cure?"

"You didn't know that?" the younger brother looked at her surprised.

She shook her head no and Dean looked furious, "Then what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was saving your ass," she replied angrily.

"By letting him turn you into a vampire?"

"Dean, we can cure her," Sam interrupted, "Calm down."

"She didn't know that!"

"Can we fight later?" Lexi snarled at him, "It's taking everything I have not to rip into you. Anger is only making it worse."

Dean huffed his frustration and walked off while Sam looked back over to Lexi, "I just have to get some of his blood and we'll leave. I'll mix the stuff back up at the hotel, okay?"

Lexi nodded her understanding and headed to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

The hunger was still there, but Lexi had managed to keep it mostly in check as she watched Sam gather the ingredients for the cure. He sat at the small table in the hotel room, journal in front of him and the various things he needed for the cure spread out on the table in front of him.

Lexi stood up from the bed and walked over to the table. Sam didn't look up as she approached, but Lexi heard him gulp. The super senses she had were very annoying, mostly. She leaned her hip against the table and could here Sam's heart beat a little faster as he combined ingredients.

"Do I always made you this nervous Sammy?" she questioned playfully.

"Wha…What are you talking about?"

"I have super vamp senses remember," she replied with a smirk.

"He's still imagining you in those librarian glasses," Dean said from the doorway.

"Really," Sam said annoyed.

"Don't get me started on you," she quipped to the older brother.

"Okay," Sam said to get Lexi's attention, "I'm not going to lie, this is going to suck."

He handed her the plastic cup he had mixed the cure in, and the smell from the cup made her nauseous.

"You're probably going to throw up," Dean continued, "You'll get hot flashes and cold sweats."

"Great," she said sarcastically, then smiled to Sam, "Cheers."

She turned the cup up and drank the mixture in its entirety, then placed the cup back on the table.

"Oh God," she said, covered her mouth quickly with her hand, and took to the bathroom.

Sam was trying to sleep, but Dean was snoring so loud he could barely think. He rolled over and saw the glow from the TV through the doorway in Lexi's room. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the door. Lexi was propped up against some pillows, she had the covers kicked off.

"Can't sleep?" he questioned.

"I'm hot, then I'm cold, then I'm hot again," she replied as she shrugged her shoulders, "So, I'm binge watching Netflix. What are you doing up?"

"Can you not hear that?" he pointed back inside their room.

The snores were a little muffled through the wall and the sound of the TV.

"Well," she said and patted beside her on the king size bed, "You're welcome to _Netflix and Chill_."

She smirked at her own joke as Sam made his way over and sat down on top of the covers.

He adjusted a pillow behind his back and looked at the TV and recognized the actors on the screen, "Dr. Sexy M.D. really?"

"I can't help myself, it's an addictive show," she replied sheepishly.

He smiled and shook his head, then turned a little to look at her, "Lex, about what you did earlier, sacrificing yourself."

"Don't mention it," she replied, "I'm good know thanks to you."

"Yea, but," Sam began, "you didn't know about a cure when you told Bryan yes."

"So," she shrugged her shoulders and didn't take her eyes off the TV, "I did what needed to be done, he would have killed all of us."

"Just be more careful from now on," he said sincerely, "I've lost enough friends, okay?"

Lexi glanced down for a moment before she looked back at him; she nodded slowly, "I will."

Two episodes later, Lexi looked over and saw Sam had slid down and was asleep on the pillow facing her. She cut the TV off and leaned across the pillow which laid long ways between the two of them. She carefully brushed some hair out of his face, "Night Sammy."

"Night Lex," he said quietly without opening his eyes.

Lexi looked in the bathroom mirror as she swished the mouthwash around in her mouth, she heard the shower from the next room start up. She leaned down and spit the green liquid into the sink. Seeing Dean in the mirror when she looked back up startled her.

"How you feeling?"

"Better," she replied wiping her mouth with a towel before she turned to face him.

"No super senses still?" he questioned as he leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"Why you ask?" she queried.

"Just wanting to make sure you're good."

"I'm great," she smirked.

"What's that look for? Why are looking at me like that?" Dean questioned.

"Just curious," she began as she walked over in front of him, she was standing so close, she had to look up at him, "does your heart race like a teenager in the backseat every time I get this close to you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he cocked his head to the side then leaned down until his mouth was inches from her ear, "Don't start something you can't finish princess."

The words sent a tingle down her spine and as Dean pulled away, Lexi grabbed his face with both her hands and pulled his lips back down to hers. She kissed him passionately and he picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter. His hands dug into her hips and jerked her closer to him on the counter, she ran her hands up his back pulling him closer to her as he moved his head down to kiss her neck

"Dean," she half whispered, her whole body tingled.

"Lexi."

She moaned again as she closed her eyes.

"Lexi," this time it was said more forcefully, less sexy, "Lexi."

She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in the bathroom; she was still in the bed. She had been dreaming. Dean stood beside the bed looking down at her and if she could have melted away into the mattress she would have. She could tell from the look on his face, he would _never_ let her live this down.

"Usually, when a woman moans my name," he began with a smirk, "I'm _in_ the bed."

Lexi pulled a pillow over her face, but Dean continued, "So, what were _you_ dreaming about?"

She could hear the shower running and knew it must be Sam in the other bathroom.

"Lexi?"

"Go away Winchester," she said into the pillow. Dean was amused at her embarrassment.

He slowly walked back over to the doorway and imitated Lexi's singsong voice from before, " _You think I'm sexy._ "

"I will shoot you," she said without moving the pillow from her face and he laughed as disappeared into the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexi felt as if she'd been run over by a semi and Sam told her it could take a few days to get back to normal. He offered to drive her car back to the bunker, so she curled up in the backseat and slept for the entire trip. She vaguely remembered him helping her out of the car and into the bunker. The last thing she remembered was curling up on the bed in the spare room and Sam cutting the light out for her as she dozed back off.

When Lexi woke up she noticed she was surrounded by floral wallpaper. This wasn't the spare room at the bunker. She sat up in the bed and looked around, she recognized this hotel room. Just then the door opened and in walked the short-red haired computer geek.

"Morning slut," Charlie smiled as she sat the drink carrier containing two large paper cups on the table beside the door, "I brought coffee."

Lexi slowly climbed out of the bed with a bewildered look on her face, her voice was soft, "Charlie, is that you."

She reached out and gently touched her friend's shoulder as the red-head responded, "Of course it's me, who else would I be?"

Lexi wrapped her arms around her friend tight as a few tears streamed down her cheeks, "What? How?"

She pulled the computer whiz back at arm's length and looked her up and down.

"Oh, right," Charlie began, she slowly nodded her head, "I'm dead, sorry, it's hard keeping that point clear in my head."

"Then how are you here?"

"I'm in your head Lex," Charlie responded, then smiled mischievously, "You didn't think I couldn't hack my way out of Heaven did you? It's way easier than you'd think."

Lexi sat down at the table and grabbed the coffee cup. Charlie took a seat across from her and pulled her cup from the container.

"So, you're in Heaven," Lexi began.

"I know right, _shocker._ "

"But you're here communicating with me."

"I missed you Lex," Charlie said softly, "I didn't get a chance to say good-bye."

Lexi took a sip of the coffee and said quietly, "I miss you so much."

"I know," Charlie reached over and placed a hand over Lexi's, "I've been watching."

"What about Dean and Sam? Have you talked with them yet? I feel like there's so much going on and I don't know much about any of it. Every time the Darkness gets brought up, they change the subject."

"For some reason, hacking into their heads is a lot harder than I thought it would be, so I've not had a chance yet. But if I know Dean and Sam, which I do, they're not wanting to get you involved in whatever is going on, after how things went down the last few times they got someone else involved." Charlie ran her finger across her throat and raised her eyebrows at her friend.

Lexi looked down at the coffee cup in her hand, she wanted to change the subject, "So, are we going to make a date of this? Every night, every other night, or at least twice a week you come visit me while I sleep?"

Charlie laughed, "It takes a lot more for me to _visit_ than I'd like to admit, plus I don't want to draw attention to myself, so it may be a while before I come back. Besides, I don't want to accidentally interrupt one like you had this morning."

Lexi looked at her friend, embarrassment crossed her face and she smile sheepishly, "You saw that huh?"

"That was _hot_ ," the red-head waggled her eyebrows at her friend, then stood up from the table, "I need to go now."

"Not yet," Lexi said as she stood up and moved closer to her friend, "Stay, just a little longer."

Charlie shook her head and pulled Lexi back into another hug, "I'm so proud of you Lex, take care of yourself and take care of my boys when you can."

She took a step back from the dark-haired girl and gave her a wink, " _Our_ boys."

Then with a flash of light she was gone and Lexi stood in the floral papered motel room alone as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Dean could hear the sobbing coming from the other side of the door as he walked down the hall and he knocked on it softly. When he didn't get a response, he opened the door and flipped the light switch. He quickly moved to the side of the bed and gently shook Lexi's shoulder to wake her up. Lexi jolted awake in the bed, tears on her face.

"Dean," she said as she looked around and saw she was back in the bunker.

"I heard you crying from the hall," he began, "are you ok?"

"Charlie," she said as she pushed herself to sit up in the bed, "I saw Charlie."

"Like you were dreaming?"

Lexi looked at him and nodded, "Yea, it was just a dream."

"You need anything?" Dean questioned as he moved to the doorway.

She shook her head and slid back down into the bed, "Nah, thanks though."

"Night Lex," he said as he flipped the light switch off.

"Night Dean."


End file.
